Charter of the World Federation/Original
The original charter of WF. It is as of now defunct. The Charter of the World Federation The World Federation, Is hereby established to serve and protect its members and it's allies. We shall do whatever it takes to make sure that the righteous prevail in CN. We are a green alliance, however we do not discriminate against color, size, or experience. Article I: Membership To gain membership, an application must be filled out and the applicant must go through the World Federation Training Academy and pass. You must do these things before you can gain the starting aid of 3,000,000. To gain membership in the World Federation, you may not be involved in war. Nations under 5,000 NS will be required to attend the academy. All applicants must have the World Federation Applicant in their alliance affiliation while being processed or they will not be able to gain membership to the World Federation. To gain a government position in the World Federation a member must pass the World Federation training academy with at least a 95%. The membership positions in the World Federation are as follows: Section I: Triumvirates *There is 3 Triums The Triumvirates are at the head of The World Federation.The triumvirate makes the final decision in all matters, from treaties to war declarations.Decisions are made by simple majority, if a trium does not get online for a decision that has to made with a time factor, his vote is considered forfeit.. The Triumvirate shas the right to vote on any and all things that effect The World Fedeation. The Triums will remain in power until they decide to leave The World Federation.The Triumvirates make sure that government members aren't abusing their powers. Section II: Ministers This is a table of Ministers that are voted into office by the World Federation public every 3 months. These members however are approved by the Triumvirates. There are 5 Ministers each holding a special title/job and they will act as an advisers to the Triums (if needed) they are as follows: Prime Ministers: Is the head of the ministers in wF he will make sure that all the ministers in wF are doing their jobs correctly and oversees the operations of all ministries, and ensures all jobs that are inter-ministerial are handled with as minimal incident possible. Minister of Internal Affairs: This member has a responsibility to keep the forums clean, Along with making sure that everyone is masked properly,keep the WF members updated, and making sure that all embassies are set up after being approved by the Minister of FA or the Triumvirates. Minister of Foreign Affairs: This member has a responsibility to handle all of the foreign affairs of the World Federation.This minister is expected to know the state of the entire world, and the potential war scenario. HE is the first line of defense of all Fedrilites, as it is his job, along with the triumvirate, to attempt to resolve a situation diplomatically, and inform the Minister of War of any potential war. .The MoFA is required to maintain communication with all allies AND potential allies. He may appoint ambassadors to help in this.a)IF there is an alliance the MoFA has deemed worthy enough to treaty, he will propose this treaty to the triumvirate first. Minister of Defense: This member has a responsibility to build an army, Keep it in shape, And be prepared for war at all times. Minister of Economics: This member has a responsibility to lay out an aid program that meets the demands of the Triumvirates and wF gov. This member is also in charge of making sure that the nations of the World Federation have the right trades and they are in charge building a treasury for the World Federation. Section III :Directors There is 5 Directors in the alliance each have his own job : Director of Education: This member has the responsibility to test new recruits and organize the alliance academy in addition to keeping the guides updated . Director of Recruitment: This member has the responsibility to make sure the recruiters of the alliance are doing their jobs right and he should organize the recruitment in the alliance. Director of Trades : This member has the responsibility to setup Trade circle and help wF find trade circles that fits them. Director of Tech : This member has the responsibility to setup tech deals internally in wF and to setup tech deals for individuals and groups in wF internally or with other alliances. Director of Information and Communication: This member has the responsibility to keep the alliance updated on what happening on OWF everything regarding (Wars,treaties ...) Section IV: Deputies These members shall serve as deputies to the Ministers. Each Minister may name no more than two Deputies to serve them. These members must have passed the World Federation Training Academy with at least an 80%. These members have all rights offered by the World Federation. Section V: Soldiers These are members who have passed the World Federation Training Academy. These members have access to the treasury and they are official wF members . Section VI: Recruits These members are members who have been accepted into the World Federation but have not passed the World Federation Training Academy. These members may only receive military and diplomatic aid. These members have absolutely no rights in the World Federation. Section VI : Elections I. Elections are held every 3 months For the Ministers and Directors positions. II. All members of the World Federation are eligible to run for a position in the elections. Article III: Removal Section I: Triumvirates The Triumvirates will remain in power until they decide to leave the World Federation. Section II: Ministers Ministers can be removed from power by the Triumvirates Section III: Deputies These members can only be removed by the Minister who appoints them or by the Triumvirates. Section IV: Soldiers These members may be removed from the World Federation By the Triumvirates. Section V: Recruits These members can be removed from the World Federation by the Triumvirates. Article IV: Voting Section I: Treaties, Amendments, and Bills All treaties must be voted on by the Triumvirates and Minister of FA other Ministers will act as Advisors. new articles, and bills must be voted on by the Triumvirates,Ministers will act as advisors, The Ministers opinion is respected and should be taken into consideration . Each members vote is equal. The Triumvirates may pass anything without the consent of the Ministers. All votes must be cast within 72 hours after the time the treaty, article, or bill was proposed. Section II: Cancellation of Treaties, Amendments, and Bills At anytime the Triumvirates may cancel a treaty, article, or law. Each members vote is equal. Cancellation can take place without the consent of the Ministers with the Triumvirates agreeing that it is in the best interest of the alliance to cancel Article VI: DoW's and Peace Agreements Section I: DoW The Triumvirates, and Ministers may ask for a DoW at anytime. To issue a DoW the Triumvirates must agree to do so. This process is only necessary if the alliance that will be attacked has 5 or more members. Section II: Peace Agreements The Triumvirates are the only members who have the right to issue peace agreements, unless they are not available and won't be available for the upcoming 24 hours in which the Ministers may issue a peace agreement by a majority vote. Article VII: Code of Conduct This Article Recognizes the Code of Conduct, Which is a book of laws and codes that says exactly what members may not do. This Code of Conduct is only valid once signed by the Triumvirates. Article VIII: Foreign Relations The Triumvirates , reserve the right to deny any request for relations by any alliance. Article VIIII: Validation This charter is only valid once signed by the Triumvirates and Ministers at the time it was created. Signatures: Cool3atool Enrage Rajistani Category:Alliance charters